Soulmate (jimin ff)
by JinHit world wide handsome
Summary: My life with my brother and weird red strings to know you soulmate
1. saved by my brother

Once upon a time in a happy life...who am I kidding I dont even have a soulmate.

Hi I'm Min Ari, yes i have a brother he's name is Min Yoongi he's popular at my school while I'm the queen of the school... *sigh* Well thats a lie and I'm not as well known as IU the real queen and my childhood friend she helps me when I get bullied ,yes I get bullied because they think I'm poor in a rich school, yes me and yoongi are the riches people in the world yes I'm smart and yoongi needs help in his studies, I own multiple companies which are told in the chapters, and I can see who has the red string meaning I know their soulmate, so lets start this story of my life.

rings* "ughhhh". You wake up lazily, "let me sleep". Someone enters your room. "Ari get ready its 5:00 am". Suga said sleepily. I got off my bed and started to walk to the bathroom. 5 minutes later. You get out of the bathroom and got dressed you wore a nerdy outfit you wore baggy jacket, cute glasses, pants, and converse shoes. You went downstairs and Suga said "just be yourself". I ignored it and grabbed a piece of toast with butter on it and went to school. On your way to school you decided to wear a normal girl outfit instead of being a nerd. So you reach school and girls scream you wanted to see but they push you to the front to make you fall the Suga caught you. And everyone was shocked the boys known as BTS are shocked too then Suga told you to be carefull so you said ok. then you left. (Suga P.O.V). When Ari left BTS asked "why did you help her" "what did you say to her" "is she important". I got annoyed and just ignored it and followed Ari. (BTS P.O.V). Is she important they keep asking theirselves. (Suga P.O.V) I asked Ari "when are you gonna change your style?". I was shocked when I heard her answer. she said she will do it tomorrow. (Ari P.O.V). *Sigh* what am I gonna do when people start asking me "Why did Suga oppa help you". Imitates fans. *sigh* *opens locker* grabs everything she needs. I was about to close my locker when Ms. wannabe aka Sseulg shuted my locker and said "stay away from Suga". I thanked her for closing my locker without me touching it and just walked away. *bell rings*. (in class) "Hi class I want you to have fun since im the only teacher here in the school so just do whatever you want. The students start getting their phones while I went out of class to go to the entrance of the school and climb on a tree and read a book. 10 minutes. "Hey girl what do you think your doing on my future tree house". I said "I'm here because I want to be here". He said back "who do you think your talking too". "I'm talking to you". He said "who do I think I'm talking too". "a girl who owns the gucci company why?". then he said " gucci, I heard you say you own the gucci company, doesn't she own a chicken shop?". " she's me now ill be going". With that I disappeared just moving to tte other side of the tree so I'm still on the tree. I heard him say "Wait!!". I laughed quietly. I can't belive he didn't see me.


	2. asked to hangout!

*bell rings*. Its lunch I said to myself so I jumped off the tree and started walking to the cafeteria. I reach inside and walked trying to find a table, then I hear someone say "come here Ari, sit with us". I looked at the direction and saw Suga. "Come here" he said, so I walked over and sat and started eating ignoring everything. (BTS P.O.V). Hey Suga why would you call her here. Because I want her to. (Ari P.O.V). I heard someone call me it was jimin. I was so confused? so I answered. "what is it". he said "lets be friends" I just said sure and continued eating. *bell rings* "finally" I said in my head, I finished my food and hour ago, so I stood up and walked to the bathroom to pretend to change so I could skip gym class. there was 1 hour before school ends so I went back home to get some money and go shopping for new clothes. 10 minutes later. I ran in there like a child would in a candy store. And I dashed to go to my shop GUCCCCCI!!!!! so I went and bought cute outfits, and normal Gucci outfits. 5 minutes later. I went back home to change and watch some run BTS...just kidding was gonna sleep after I dyed my hair red my original hair color was light brown. So I did what I did and went to sleep (btw she wore short t-shirt and shorts and her shirt says I dream about Gucci, thats all). Next day. *alarm rings*. I woke up with no expressions and went to the bathroom. 5 minutes later. "I can't wait to change my look" I said sarcastically and went down to cook because Suga had a sleepover at jimin's house. So I went and made pancake and ate (if your wondering what she wore this is her outfit a gucci t shirt,denim shorts,and long leather boots). On my way to school I bumped into jimin and BTS. "Hey nice gucci" teahyung said. "nice hair" rm said. "lets go to school together pretty girl" jungkook said. Jin stood there in shock so Suga and Jimin tried to calm him down then Jimin realized jin was looking at a potato lol just kidding. Then Jimin realized you were there so he said "Hi Ari looking pretty today and started to walk away with jin, and Suga. So I realized I'm so dead when I go to school. So you ran faster than flash in heels and you just left them shock in the gate. The same thing happened like yesterday, but, everyone was looking at me and picturing me in the halls I was annoyed so I opened my locker and shuted it so loud everyone stoped and minded there business bcs they we're scared of me so I just went back to the tree but went to the garden bcs you saw BTS There but Teahyung held your wrist and said to join them. So I just sat with them while they were talking,then they changed the topic and it caught my attention so I listend they were talking about sports and I was the best in sports so I was smirking when I heard them say they are the best in sports in this school. Then I heard Suga say are you sure, at that point I was smiling and Jimin noticed and told everyone they wispered soooo cute. So I heard them and stopped and stood up then left and they said wait so I ignored them. after lunch. You changed into your clothes into short t shirt and leggings then you left to go to the gym. Then you came there and heard the girls whining about something, so I went and asked IU she said that the girls had to play basketball or they have to clean the whole school for a month. Then I went to the middle of the gym and told the girls I will play basketball for all so it was only me who had to play then the girls said but your against BTS, then I said "so I don't care" I told the girls. Then the game started. 10 minutes later.girls:99 boys:01. I heard BTS said how the boys only have one point howwwwww? then I thought why are they like this. After school. I just went straight home until jimin said to me "today is friday why dont we and BTS hangout tomorrow". I just said ok lazily and left once you got home you made food ate it and went to sleep.


	3. got invoved in a shooting?

You continued to sleep. In the morning. You woke up and remembered your gonna hangout with BTS so you went to the bathroom and took a bath. 5 minutes later. You changed into a long cute gucci jacket and cute denim shorts, then you went down to make breakfast. 10 minutes later. You were waiting because they said they will pick you up. So you waited. 10 minutes later. You decide to call them because they are not yet here. In call.

"guys where are you"

"were getting ready"

"what the hay, I ready 10 minutes ago"

"really ummmm we were just kidding were actually on our way"

Then I heard on the phone "guys hurry Ari has been waiting for 10 minutes". From RM. Then I heard" thats what happens if you dont listen to me"Jin and Suga said. I chuckled, then I told them ill just use my bike. So I ended the call, and went to the mall and waited in the ice cream shop beside the gucci store. 10 minutes later. THEY FINALLY CAME!!!!

I was just eating and watching on my phone while waiting. So they came to me and I said lets go to the arcade. Then we made our way there but the maknae wanted to go to the water park, so I said we can go to the mall in the night or afternoon. The maknaes made their way the car so we did too. 1 hour later. We enjoyed in the water park when we heard shooting. So me and Suga transformed into potatoes lol jk. So Bts found a place to hide so they hid there and I well just went to them and realized the one who caused the shooting was my gang so I told them "what the hay are you doing here" "you told us to shoot here". They said. Then I said "I told you to shoot as in take photos you dumb dumb". Then they said sorry and apologized to everyontoand just did what I told them too. So we went to buy some things but teahyung just wanted gucci so I gave him gucci. And it was night then we had a sleepover at my house and grilled barie que and potatoes. We ate and then changed then we slept.


	4. leaving them

The next day. I woke up and took a bath and you wore a short t-shirt and jean shorts. You went down to cook, you opened the fridge and all you saw was empty and full bottles of soju, you got furious and headed to the boys room and opened the door. You saw them doing something and the only one who wasn't drunk was teahyung so you went to him and asked what is happening because I saw a bunch of bottle in the fridge, he explained then I realized when some idols are drunk they act in a certain way, so you looked at their pinkies and you planned to find their match ttommorrow at school, so you went to the first one and it was jungkook. Then he said to you "eomma where are we and can you buy me banana milk". I was annoyed I saw V take out his phone and took a video I ignored then I said back "go to the car and sleep I will get some money first". Then he left I sighed in annoyance then went to the next person it was RM, so I just walked to him and wait for him to talk and he said "Hi sister". He said, then I heard Yoongi said "no she's my sister". Then they started to fight, so I said "who ever goes to the car first will be my brother". So they ran. Then I felt someone hug me I looked back and it was Jin so he said "Hi how's my favorite member in BTS" "Hey! Im your favorite member" teahyung said in jealousy, then I laughed and they chased each other to the car. So I went to the last one it was jimin, he said "hello my daughter". He said in a fatherly way. I started laughing then he asked why, then I said " its nothing" I said then I told him to go in the car then he went, and once he left I laughed so hard I started to cry of happiness. Then I finished and went to the car and drive to their houses and told their parents and I showed them the video on V's phone, they gave me their number and everytime I went to their house they would let me in and talk and we bacame good friends so I send V back home and I realized Suga lived with me and I came back home and called my parent and told them what happend they laughed and I went in a sad tone when am I going abroad again they said this coming Tuesday and I told them I will pack tomorrow and i ended the call. So you went to see what time it was so it was 3pm so you missed lunch and breakfast. So you just decide to pack and sleep. While packing I was so sad because I have to leave and I just need to go to Japan to learn they're language and then you can stay in Korea forever and not leave your friends and you knew they were idols, so you almost cried, when you got a call from jungkook's parents and they heard the news because they're friends with my parents and they said good luck and I told them to not tell them because I leave tomorrow and arrive there on Tuesday and they will keep it a secret and you told them you'll surprise them when they have another concert, and the staff will put me in a box a big one and they will open it and I will be announced as the new member of BTS. Then you just ended the call and slept.


	5. Jinyoung?

You woke up, then slept again, then woke up, then walked to the bathroom.

You changed after you took a bath, you ate breakfast and looked through your phone, then saw a good school to study in japan.

So you went and got ready, then went to the airport, you wanted to stay but you have to do what your parents want. So you waited for the plane, japan airlines. You went on and said good bye to Korea.

**Half day later**

You woke up, off course in first class. You ordered food, you got Hong Kong fried rice. You ate. then took a shower. Then you wanted to do work for a minute or more. You started to do work, you got a call from Namjoon, I didn't answer it, then from his parents, I answered.

"Ari, Namjoon wants to now where you are"

"Just tell everyone to tell the truth"

one minute passed.

"Ari, they came to our house and their in tears, they want to talk to you"

(bts on phone)

"Ari, why why did you leave us" Jimin said in tears.

"I'm sorry for not telling you"

"why didn't you want to see us before you left" namjoon said.

"You know its harder to leave that way, just...just don't" you ended the call, then burst into tears.

**next day**

You arrived in japan, you decided to become an Korean singer, but compose in japan.

so you went to your house.

Then you finished unpacking, you made your first song " Be alright". You posted it you never bothered to look if your famous or not.

**Next day**

You woke up then noticed your late you did your routine in 5 second flat. You got an apple then left. You got on your bike then left, you reached after 5 minute, you even timed it.

"New record, wait I still need to get everything I need" you said.

After getting your stuff you ran like the flash. Then once you came to the door of your class room the teacher signaled you to come in, "_in time"_you said in your head because your out of breath, you came in casually.

You introduced yourself. They already like you, not because your rich because you were a singer. Then sat down. "Hi, my name is yugyeom" "oh, hi" I said.

"would you like to sit with me and my friends" "sure" I said.

after class we went to the cafeteria, he walked me to his table, when we reached the table I heard from his one of his friends "Ari, I didn't know you came here in japan". I looked at the table then I said "Oh! Jinyoung I didn't know you would be here to". The n someone said at me "Ari, stop look at me" I looked at them. They threw food at Jinyoung. "Oh!, and Ari call me" You put tissues in a cup of spicy sauce then threw it. He saw it then dodged. Then it hit someone who calls himself world wide handsome. He look at me, then walked to me and said "you ruined my face" I laughed then said "I'm not the one you should be fighting, and you adore Jin" I laughed hysterically. He was mad, "don't you dare talk to my friend like I'm copying" he said I said "you don't even speak Korean, and I have his number" I stood up and did a hair flip in his face then left, this school has half day, every after lunch is already home time so I went to the park. I bumped into five girls, they said "are you ok" I said I was fine, I stood up and looked at them I said "oh! itzy" "Ari?!"they said in shock, "what are you doing here" they said "whats up with the luggage?" I asked. "heh, we got kicked out of our house" they said nervously, "its ok you can live with me" I said they thanked me and they said meet you at school tomorrow and to bring them to my house. I walked till I saw a cherry tree, I sat under it then* crash*. I ran to that place, I saw a lot of soulmates who are already dating, I pushed my way through the crowd, there I saw a girl crying beside her soulmate, no one called the ambulance, I was heart broken to so I went to the girl, I told her to not worry and just give love he will live, she said she can't call the ambulance, lucky for them I now how to reach the hospital in 5 sec, so I told her everything is fine ill bring him to the hospital, she said she will come with me. I went on my bike then drove off with the two of them, we arrived then people in the hospital brought him in, she thanked me asked for my name and number so we can be friends, I agreed and gave her my name and number.

I came home after a long day, I made another song named " I'll learn how to love again". I posted it then ate dinner.

I was in my room then I got a call from Lia. I answered.

"hi Ari"

"hi and why do you need to call me at this time you know this time I'm searching through my phone"

"I know but, can we go to your gucci store"

"tomorrow?"

"yes"

"ok, how about at 1pm"

"thank and sure"

She ended the call and I went to sleep.


	6. Suprise!

**One year later**

(Jimin P.O.V)

Ring ring * ughhhhhh * stops alarm* another day without her,_ why would you leave us?,_.

**After getting ready and eating**

_I wonder what the boys are doing now_. You realized you had a concert today, and realized your late. You started to change so fast and ran to your car and went to the studio.

**In japan**

(Ari's P.O.V)

I was packing until Ryujin called me. " Ari, lets go to your shop to get you ready", " Ok", I said as loud as I can.

**At the gucci store**

_What if I bought them a gift, _I told myself and so I did.

**1 hour later**

"Girls, lets go!!" I shouted because they wouldn't leave. "Fine", they said, I look at my watch, _ohh its the time they are practicing for the concert, maybe I'll just take my bullet jet._

(Yes, I just named it like that)

**At home**

We went to my jet when we went home.

**In the Jet**

I was talking with the girls until someone called me.

??: Hello

Ari: Hi?

??: Ari, how are you

Ari: Who are you again?

??: It's me, Woozi

Ari: ohhhh, so why are you calling me

Woozi: Idk, I was just lonely

Ari: don't worry, I'm coming back today afternoon

Woozi: Really!?!?

Ari: Yeah, I'm sending you two tickets to the Bts concert and bring a friend with you

Woozi: ok, bye

Ari: Bye

He hung up and you and the girls just rested.

**At korea**

"Home sweet home" I said, I decided to go home and get ready.

**After getting ready**

I looked at the time I was a little late so I went running to the concert, as I was running I bumped into someone I stood up and continued running.

**At the c****oncert**

I arrived at the concert and ran to the backstage and went into the room where the staff will get me ready, I went in the room and they started getting me ready.

**One hour later**

I was in the box right now and I was on the lift, the concert was almost in the end, then I heard the ARMY'S started to scream and begun to sing young forever. I was soo nervous it was so near for me to go up.

(Bts P.O.V) We heard the ARMY'S sing to young forever and we started to cry because it reminded us of Ari, we separated from the middle and went to our places and start singing with them we weren't looking at the screen so we heard another voice we all look behind us, then we started running at her while crying.

(Ari's P.O.V ) I was ready to go up then I started to go up I was exited, then the box stopped moving and opened by the staff and they told me to sing, so I started, I saw them stop and look at me they started running to me,(Dashi run run run, sorry back to the ff) they were crying when they saw my face and hugged me.

**After all that emotional stuff :)**

Namjoon: this was not planned.

Ari: Yes it was.

(still on stage)

Yoongi: Why didn't you tell me.

Jhope: you don't understand what the meaning of suprise it Suga.

V: Yay your finally back.

Ari: Now we can go shopping for Gucci.

V and Jhope: Yasssssssss finally.

Ari:_Finally my mission starts now. _(if its like this _BTS _it's in her head, ok bye).

**At home**

"ARI THERE'S SOME GIRLS IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!?????" , yoongi said, I was laughing and went to him to explain everything and told them who they are.

(??? P.O.V ) " So my princess is back huh, and with more friends, no matter what I'll get your heart." *Smirking* "First I'll tell uncle and then he'll make me be closer o her then I'll be in a relationship with her".

( Weird flex but ok, just kidding it was My bias' Birthday yesterday so Happy Jin day (sorry if its late) he is now 29 yrs old . So thats all bye I purple you ARMY. Bye have a great day, oh and if your hurt physically and mentally I hope BTS will help you, don't forget if they judge you remember Love yourself and tthey are doing it because you are better than them but don't be selfish but everyone else needs a second chance so make it worth it , bye for the third time.)


End file.
